


Algú que toca terriblement el piano

by Patatachan



Category: Hedda Gabler - Ibsen
Genre: Other
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: En fi, una xorrada molt gran que tenia ganes de compartir perquè sóc masoquista. O pel meu gran amor per Hedda Gabler. Dubto que a ningú l'interessi, però adoro aquesta obra d'Ibsen, adoro el personatge i hi ha una part de mi que veu el seu odi pels cabells de certa jove com quelcom més passional. Però en fi, tot en Hedda és passió i aquesta fic no va d'això, simplement és una exploració força mediocre del personatge.I sí, tinc moments on em sento molt "diferent i especial" per escriure fanfics en català de clàssics, després em recordo que escric fatal i se'm passa, així que tranquil·les, possibles persones que llegiu això, jo també penso que se me'n va l'olla força.





	Algú que toca terriblement el piano

Hedda mirava per la finestra amb la mirada perduda en aquell cel que només feia que recordar-li la seva falta de llibertat. No hi havia res que la frustrés tant com aquella blavor que semblava acusar-la de covarda, una vegada i una altra, sense descans. Tant de bo tingués valor de fer alguna cosa! Però què havia de fer exactament? No era ridícul posar-se a pensar en beneiteries d'aquest estil només per mirar per la finestra?

Va deixar de mirar la finestra, ja n'hi havia prou de torturar-se, ja n'hi havia prou de tot, així que va dirigir-se a les seves més preuades amigues i es va dedicar a acariciar-les, gairebé amb tendresa. Sentia tendresa Hedda Gabler? Era això quelcom propi d'ella? De la Gabler? No ho creia, però el record que la vinculava més directament amb el seu pare sempre la deixava amb una sensació agredolça. La finestra la seguia contemplant, però aquest cop menys covarda (o potser sent-ho encara més) va apuntar amb les pistoles contra el cel.

Bam! El soroll semblava que podria esborrar-ho tot i un somriure, potser no del tot sa, va dibuixar-se-li a la cara. El riure compulsiu va sortir sense que gairebé ni s'adonés i el va deixar anar fins que es va començar a espantar del soroll que emetia el seu cos.

Les quatre parets que la rodejaven cada cop es sentien més estretes, començava a pensar que li faltava aire i va començar a regular la seva respiració, al compàs de les seves passes. Tanmateix, en adonar-se que el moviment tan limitat a l'habitació en la que estava només li recordava la falta d'aire, va aturar-se, va llaçar-se a un sofà i va enterrar la seva cara en un coixí. De nou es va centrar en la seva respiració. Inspira, expira. Inspira. Expira. Es començava a calmar. Si és que algú com ella podia calmar-se algun cop. De nou, les quatre parets la miraven i semblava que li preguntaven, de debò et penses que algun cop estaràs tranquil·la? I no, no ho estaria, perquè la maleïda flama que cremava amb força dins seu era impossible d'apaivagar.

Va mirar al sostre de l'habitació, intentant deixar la ment en blanc i no pensar en res. Però precisament perquè no pensava en res, perquè en certa manera tenia poc a pensar i només tenia un pensament obsessiu, va tornar al seu estat natural, a aquell maleït avorriment que la destrossava i només la deixava amb una màscara de fredor. Al cap i a la fi si alguna cosa li quedava era l'orgull. Sí, orgull de ser ella mateixa, orgull de les seves pistoles, de la seva capacitat de controlar-se i de no caure en cap escàndol. No, ella no es permetria cap mena d'escàndol, tot era a les seves mans. És cert que a vegades era cruel, gairebé sense adonar-se, com si fos una part més d'ella, quelcom inherent a qui havia esdevingut, però, què havia de fer? Participar activament de la hipocresia que l'envoltava? Adular els complements de roba de persones que trobava repugnants? Fer veure que aquells cabells d'aquella noia només li recordaven que, lamentablement, ella no tenia una cabellera tan densa com li hagués agradat? Que els seus cabells probablement eren la cosa que feia sentir-la menys còmoda? Però en fi no és que es sentís gaire còmoda, tot i que tenia força gràcia pensar-ho mentre restava en el sofà, relaxada, amb la comoditat que representava aquell moble. La qual cosa feia que tornés al mateix, maleït sia! Maleïda gàbia que m'he construït jo mateixa! Tinc ganes de poder disparar contra algú! Tinc ganes de carregar-me a tothom! Encara em recordo d'aquella noia que anava amb mi a l'escola i els seus maleïts cabells! AH!

De nou va decidir amagar el rostre sota el coixí, només un moment per canviar d'opinió i decidir incorporar-se i sentir-se més com ella mateixa. Però en el moment en que la seva mirada va dirigir-se cap a la part inferior del seu cos la impossibilitat de sentir-se ella va tornar, com sempre, amb una intensitat desagradable. Va començar a rascar-se el coll d'aquella maleïda tela que semblava que volia asfixiar-la, si és que no eren les parets les culpables de que acabés morta, i va tornar a fixar la vista, sense poder-ho evitar i resultant, de nou, en aquella sensació que no es pertanyia dins d'aquell vestit, tan estrany sobre les seves cames, tan terriblement femení i incòmode, tan tou al tacte, tan decoratiu i tan poc útil.

Va estirar-se el vestit i potser als ulls d'un estrany només semblaria que s'estava traient alguna arruga de la roba formada per haver-se estirat de forma tan poc curosa sobre el sofà, però si s'hagués fixat bé aquell estrany s'hagués adonat que les mans estaven tenses sobre la peça de roba i sota aquell gest senzill és probable que hi hagués un desig de destrossar la tela, amb totes les seves forces. Tanmateix, les seves mans es van tancar formant uns punys fent ara més evident aquella tensió que cada cop semblava que amenacés amb més insistència a sortir fora de si.

Va fer un sospir que va ressonar enmig d'aquelles parets. Va enretirar-se un cabell per darrere de l'orella, que li queia del monyo pentinat fins al mínim detall, maleint-se per aquell gest que de nou la feia sentir fora de sí, com aquell maleït ventre que no es decidia per sagnar. Tot allò no era ella, ni el vestit, ni la sang, ni el ventre, ni el tendre gest de col·locar-se un floc de cabells rere l'orella... I en canvi, els seus ulls semblaven opinar el contrari.

Es va posar dreta i va mig enretirar la cortina que la separava de l'altra habitació, va mirar a través d'ella sense saber que fer. Finalment va decidir anar cap al piano, es sentia amb humor de tocar alguna cosa que fos tot el contrari del que es veia, així que va tocar quelcom veloç, probablement molt més ràpid de com havia de tocar-se segons qui va escriure la peça i segons el públic general. Però aquella peça a velocitat reduïda no era la peça que volia tocar, el que necessitava era velocitat, era descontrol i era magnificar tota dissonància que existís en aquella peça. L'obra convidava, normalment, a fer els acords amb dissonàncies amb tendresa per acabar en aquell acord que reprenia la pau i la calma harmònica, però Hedda no podia permetre-s'ho, Hedda volia recrear-se en els sons estridents i sense saber si ho feia expressament o si era que s'estava tornant una pèssima pianista, tocava tots els acords amb distàncies que feien mal de sentir. Tanmateix, les seves orelles les agraïen i les buscaven.

Va pensar que si algú l'escoltava potser pensaria que havia embogit o que hi havia algú que era terrible tocant el piano.


End file.
